All mixed up
by Svay
Summary: A seventeen year old girl was turned into a gargoyle by Sevarius. When the gargoyles discover her, they take her in. But the new female causes competition between Lexington and Brooklyn...
1. The Transformation

Note: I don't own any of these characters except for Katrina

Note: I don't own any of these characters except for Katrina.

It was a dark and stormy night in the lively city of Manhattan. Rain poured from the sky and pounded the ground below. The wind howled as it knocked over trash cans and blew littered garbage for miles.

BOOM!

Lightening lit up the sky followed by earsplitting thunder; the clamorous sound rattled houses and even set off car alarms. This was not a night for man nor beast and the streets of Manhattan were quite empty……..except for one person. A girl, no older than the tender age of seventeen, walked alone. The wind whipped around her causing the teenager to stumble backwards. Regaining her balance she continued on with no clue to where she was going. She was a runaway and being out in this storm was better than going back to where she came from. She was _never_ going back. As a matter of fact she _couldn't _go back.

The rain, no longer amused with striking the ground, found a new target to torment. It unmercifully hammered upon the unfortunate girl and every drop of rain felt like a prick from a needle. Her already soaked clothes were now sticking to her body making each step harder to take. The wind, constantly blowing around the stranded teen, chilled her to the bone.

A nearby, abandoned, warehouse caught her attention. She desperately needed to get out of the storm but the consequences of stopping (even for one night) were too dangerous. This was her mess and if anyone else got involved because of what she did...The woman stumbled as another blast of wind threatened to knock her over. After debating whether or not to go in for a few more seconds, she went inside.

The air smelled musty, and large cobwebs were every where. Debris and several boxes were scattered carelessly across the floor. Rats and roaches scampered out of her way as she carefully walked through the rotting building. The place was filthy and it looked like it had been abandoned for years but at least it was dry.

The young girl sat down on one of the boxes and took off her drenched, gray, hooded jacket. Underneath she wore a black shirt and blue jeans. She began to wring out her long raven colored hair when she noticed her bracelet had slipped off her wrist. She quickly picked it up and gave a heavy sigh. Looking at it, she gave a weak smile. It was a 14 karat golden bracelet with the teen's name, Katrina, engraved on the front. It was the only reminder of her mother she had left……..

A tear slid down her right cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She hated crying even when no one was around, it made her feel weak. Shaking her head she placed the bracelet back on her wrist. Her light brown skin was covered in goose bumps from the cold and droplets of water tumbled down her exposed neck, arms and face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light. Turning around, she saw it was coming from under a door. Slowly, she crept towards it. Pushing the door open slightly, she had to keep herself from gasping at what she saw. It looked like a lab with a series of computers, shelves of books and formulas. The laboratory looked new; it was clean, modern and very warm. There was also no one inside. Hesitantly, Katrina entered the room. Looking around she noticed several beakers containing colorful liquids atop a table. On the computer screen was an abstract formula for project. Who ever made this lab was still working here and by the looks things they were working on something very complicated.

"Hello," said a man's voice from behind her.

Katrina jumped and whirled around. "Who are you?"

"I believe I should be the one asking the questions, my dear, since you are in my laboratory," said the very tall and very pale, red haired man. "And you are?"

"K-Katrina," she stammered. This man gave her a bad feeling, he was up to something but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Well, Katrina, since you have stumbled upon my laboratory I don't suppose you would mind staying for a while, hmmn?"

"Um, actually, I was just leaving," she said as she headed for the door. But before she reached it, a steel grate slammed shut in front of her.

"I'm dreadfully sorry but I cannot allow you to just _leave_." He chuckled. "You see I'm working on experiment that I do not think would go over well with the public. It's a tad bit drastic and I can't let you leave knowing this valuable information."

"Oh, trust me. Your secret is safe with me," Katrina said moving as far away from the man as possible. "I hate science."

"Which is such a pity--because you're about to be involved in a groudbreaking experiment," the mad scientist exclaimed as he neared the frightened girl. As he got closer Katrina could tell he was hiding something behind his back. It was a small, white, handheld device that resmbled a gun but was unlike any firearm she had ever seen.

"What do you want from me?" Katrina demanded as she tried to keep her voice from quivering.

"A test subject," the man smiled maniacally. Katrina turned to run but it was too late. The crazed man aimed and fired a large dart into his target's flesh.

A sharp pain formed in her left arm and Katrina looked down at the wound in shock. A silver dart was sticking out of her arm. She angrily snatched the irritant from her body and a sharp pain pierced her entire arm. Her body became numb and she starting shaking uncontrollably.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she screamed frantically.

"Oh--you'll find out soon enough," he sneered.

A wave of pain shot through her stomach causing her to double over. Another searing pain shot through her entire body and caused her to drop to her knees. Sweat began pouring from her forehead as her body started convulsing. Her breathing became shallow and her temperature started to rise. Now lying on her side, Katrina's convulsions became more violent. Writhing in agony, she squirmed on the gleaming laboratory floor. She could hear her bones crunching as her body began to stretch. The teenager moaned as she felt her light, brown skin becoming thick and rough.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the pounding sensation in her head. It felt like it was going to explode. Pain soared through every part of her body. Her feet were becoming elevated, large and sharp. Several of her toes were even shrinking. Her fingers were turning into sharp claws and her hands became thick and heavy. She screamed as something began to sprout from her back. It grew larger and wider and she turned her head to see what it was. To her horror she noticed it was a pair of wings. To make matters worse, a long tail began sprouting from her tail bone. This scientist was turning her into some kind of freak!

Frightened, she tried to get up but another shot of pain brought her back down. The gums in her mouth began to bleed as her teeth became sharp and fangs formed. She could feel her hair growing longer and her body becoming more muscular. Gasping for breath and shaking, her vision blurred as she looked up at the man.

"W-what did you d-do to me?"

"My dear, you are the first human to be successfully transformed into a gargoyle."

Groaning, the female laid on the cold, hard floor. Overworked and exhausted, her body shut down as her consciousness faded. Katrina closed her eyes, not fighting the need for rest and slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Finding Out

It was another normal night at the Eerie building. Hudson was busy watching TV with Bronx by his side. Angela and Broadway were in the library, cuddled up, reading a book together. Lexington was off on the computer while Goliath and Brooklyn were out patrolling the city. They had just put a stop to two muggings, one drive-by shooting and made some local drug dealers consider new career options.

The communicator around Goliath's neck beeped as he and Brooklyn headed back to the castle. Elisa's voice sounded through the tiny piece of equipment.

"Goliath, are you there?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," he said calmly. "You sound troubled, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, a big one--with wings," Elisa said quickly.

"A gargoyle?" Goliath questioned.

"That's what it looks like from here," she stated. "A few minutes ago, I was driving down the road when this gargoyle jumped out in front of my car. Boy, it better be glad I have a quick reaction time."

"What happened afterwards?" Goliath asked.

"I followed the gargoyle into an abandoned warehouse. I went inside and tried to look for it but I couldn't see a thing."

"Do you think that it could be another one of us, Goliath?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Perhaps. We will investigate with much precaution," said Goliath sternly.

"Yeah, we don't want the same thing that happened the last time to repeat itself," Elisa shuddered. An unpleasant memory popped into her head of the time when the Quarrymen tried to lure the Manhattan Clan into a trap by dressing up in gargoyle suits.

"We will be there shortly," Goliath said as he and Brooklyn landed at the castle. "Brooklyn, gather the others, we need to leave as soon as possible."


	3. Problems

The Manhattan Clan landed near an abandoned art building no later than ten minutes after Elisa called Goliath. Everyone was present except for Hudson and Bronx, whom were guarding the castle.

"You guys sure got here fast," Elisa greeted as they landed.

"If there's another gargoyle inside we must get to them immediately," Goliath said quickly.

"Just be careful, alright? This place is pretty busted, nothing but old rotten floorboards ready to break at any moment," Elisa stated. "I should know--I found out the hard way."

"We shall be as careful as possible," the lavender male replied as he entered the building with his clan behind him.

"Look!" Lexington pointed to a figure on the second floor. It was near the railings and looking down upon the clan. Once spotted, the creature scampered into the next room.

"Wait!" Goliath called after the unknown gargoyle as he and the clan ran after it.

A scream was heard from the creature as the gargoyles watched in horror as it fell through a weak spot in the floorboards. Holding on to the edge for dear life, the frightened figure screamed again. A strong pair of claws reached down and grabbed the mysterious stranger pulling her out of the hole and standing her on her feet. The scared figure looked at her rescuer as Goliath stared back at her.

And he wasn't the only one staring. The entire clan was observing their potentially newest member. She was clad in tattered clothing that consisted of jeans and a black shirt. The jeans that she wore were torn and her ragged shirt barely covered her stomach. Her hair was messy and frazzled and several bruises and dirt stains covered her skin. As Elisa described, she possessed long flowing black hair and tan skin.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked with concern.

Shaking, the scared being noticed the other gargoyles surrounding and staring her down. Fear had a grip on her throat, preventing her from talking, as she began to stumble backwards, further and further until……..

Another scream was heard by the befuddled female as she fell back into the hole from which Goliath just saved her. Once again, holding on to the edge she cried out in terror. Sighing, Goliath reached down and pulled her from it…again.

"Woah, easy there," Brooklyn cautioned.

"Please, do not be frightened, we mean you no har--", but the gargress was halfway across the room before Goliath could finish his sentence. Cowering, in front of some boxes she began trembling as the gargoyles re-approached her. She backed up and squealed as she toppled over a few crates and landed on her back.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn said, extending his talons to help her up.

The female crawled away from him to a nearby corner. Pressing up against the wall, the scared gargoyle brought her knees to her chest.

Slowly, Brooklyn neared the female. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," he comforted.

"Yeah, we're here to help," Lexington chimed in.

"No one can help me," the scared female cried. "Look at me!"

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Lexington questioned. "You're a gargoyle."

"I'm a human!" she whimpered.

Various gasps were heard throughout the clan.

"Human?" Goliath pondered.

"I'm not supposed to be like this!" the gargress broke down and began sobbing violently as she rested her head on her knees. She covered her face with her arms and clenched her hair in her talons.

Elisa's voice crackled in through the communicator.

"Well, did you find'em?"

"Yes," Goliath sighed. "But we have a problem."

"Well you're gonna have to solve it at the castle. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's spotted a gargoyle around here. Cops and a whole bunch of reporters are headed your way."

"We must move quickly!" Goliath alerted.

He turned his attention to depressed female. "I believe it would be best if you were to come with us."

"But how will I--?" asked Katrina but her sentence was cut short.

"Brooklyn, take her with you," the lavender male interrupted.

The female watched in amazement as Goliath neared a window, extended his wings and flew out into the night. He was followed by Angela, Broadway and Lexington.

Katrina stared up at the remaining gargoyle with fear as an alarming realization came to mind. He was going to jump out that window and he was going to take her with him.

"You're not gonna—you're not gonna--" Katrina stammered as she pointed at the window and began flailing her arms.

"No! Not me! No—I can't—oh no no no no--," her mind reeled as she searched for the right words to express her fear.

"Relax. I won't hurt you," Brooklyn soothed.

"I don't trust anyone anymore!" Katrina cried.

"We have to get out of here. The cops and reporters will be here any minute," Brooklyn said as he came closer.

Katrina said nothing as she gazed out the window. She could hear the sirens wailing into the night as the police neared the building.

"I know you're scared but you have to trust me," Brooklyn spoke calmly as he extended his hand to the female. "_**Please**__."_

Katrina stared at him for a moment then reluctantly took his hand. Brooklyn quickly swept her off her feet and into his arms. He walked over to the window and as he reached the edge he stopped.

"Hold on tight," he instructed.

Katrina braced herself as she heard his wings expand and with one single leap he took off. Feeling the brush of the air from the night sky on her skin she looked down. And soon wished she hadn't. Gasping, she clung tighter to his neck and buried her head into his neck.

"Don't look down!" Brooklyn ordered noticing the sudden tightness of her grip. "And don't worry—I've got you."

Despite his reassurance Katrina still held on tight.

"Um, could you loosen up your grip a little?" Brooklyn barely squeaked out due to the pressure around his throat.

The female eased her grasp but kept her head buried into his neck. Which he was starting to enjoy. It had been a long while since a female gargoyle had been this close to him. Too long.


End file.
